doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rolman Bastidas
|nacimiento = 9 de enero de 1970 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |familiares = Eduardo Bastidas (hermano) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 ( ) |pais = Venezuela (1992-2016) República Dominicana (2016-2019) España (actualmente). |pais_interprete = Venezuela |estado = Activo ocasionalmente |demo1 = Roy.ogg |demo2 = MMMarvin.ogg |ocupaciones = actor de doblaje,locutor }} HaroldTDI.png|Harold en la franquicia de Drama total, su personaje más conocido. Roy Mustang.png|Roy Mustang en Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tucker-1_xD.png|Tuck Foley en Danny Phantom, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Red Tornado.png|Tornado Rojo para DC Entertaiment, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Grab03290.png|Burt Burtonberger en Kid vs. Kat, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Perca-perkins.png|Perca Perkins en Bob Esponja (Temps. 4 - 9). Cerdo.png|Cerdo en La granja. El conejo fantasma.jpg|El Conejo Fantasma en Héroe: 108. Quentin - Cube.jpg|Quentin en El cubo. Bummer.png|Andrew Bummer en Stoked! Locos por las olas. Joe-509.jpg|Charles Boyle (1ra Voz) en Brooklyn 9-9. PottytheParrot.jpg|Potty en Bob Esponja (Temp. 8, epi. 175). Padreesponja.png|Harold Pantalones Cuadrados en también Bob Esponja (Temp. 4, un ep. y Temp. 6, un ep.). Simon-char.jpg|Tuck en Cosas de chicos y chicas. Rodney j squirrel.jpg|Rodney en Niño Ardilla. Señor_cobaya_pdd.png|Sr. Cobaja en Pinky Dinky Doo. Bobby_boom_pdd.png|Bobby Boom también en Pinky Dinky Doo. Desktop 31-03-2018 19-04-22-717.jpg|Engie Benjy en la serie del mismo nombre. Tbone.png|T-Bone (2° voz) en Clifford, el gran perro rojo. HXE-ScottSummers.png|Cíclope en Hombres X: Evolución. Nabu.jpg|Nabu en Club Winx. Roys6.png|Roy(1°voz) también en Club Winx. Socks-whatever-happened-to-robot-jones-8.25-1500940419.jpg|Socks (2ª voz) en Jones, el robot. Theo2.png|Teo en Maya y Miguel. Miles-knightleigh-edgar-ellen-6.23.jpg|Miles Knightleigh en Edgar & Ellen. Walden.png|Walden en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Sid3.png|Sid (1ª voz) en Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios. Friday.png|Friday en Lucky Fred. Robert.png|Robert también en Lucky Fred. IMG 20180122 182643.JPG|Simon Luckbutch y también en Lucky Fred. Harold Sonrisas.png|Sr. Sonrisas en Steven Universe (Temps. 1 - 2). Lazy-town-pixel.png|Pixel en LazyTown. Sammy the Echidna.png|Sammy en Los hermanos Koala. Vice Principal Mr. Butlertron CH.png|Sr. Mayordomotrón en Secundaria de clones. Ponce de León CH.png|Ponce de León también en Secundaria de clones. S02e10 it's done!.png|Fantasma Escritor también en Danny Phantom. BTBTB-ScoobyDoo.png|Scooby-Doo (ep. 51) en Batman, el valiente. Jorge CPD.png|Jorge en Clifford de cachorrito. Michael Johnson.jpg|Michael Johnson en Fanboy y Chum Chum. Mechatech 1.jpg|Megatech en Fanboy y Chum Chum. MMMarvin.png|Marvin en Martín Mystery. ToddCS.jpg|Todd Ming en Chica Supersabia. Rockit.png|Rockit en Fimbles. AndréSave-Ums.png|André en Save-Ums!. Pig-0.png|Cerdo en Zorrino Kung Fu. TT-Plasmus.jpg|Plasmus en Los Jóvenes Titanes. TT-Cron.jpg|Cron también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. TT-Lightning.jpg|Rayo también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. TT-Spike.jpg|Mecánico y también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. BobPS.png|Bob en La pandilla de la selva: al rescate. Stanley S. SquarePants.png|Stanley Esponja y también en Bob Esponja. Grish the Beautiful.png|Grish el hermoso en Planeta Sheen. Zeg-character-art.png|Zeg en Blaze and the Monster Machines. Walt_Clarence.png|Walt en Clarence. Bandicam_2015-04-25_10-03-36-483.jpg|Capitán en Trompa Tren. Character_large-leslie.jpg|Sr. Leslie Noodman en Sanjay y Craig. Image-0-1.jpg|Foo en Harvey Beaks. Norris2.png|Sr. Norris en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez!. Rutledge.jpg|Rutledge Wood en Top Gear. Shippingwars-s6-dusty-castbio.jpg|Dusty Davies de Guerra de Envíos Rene-nezhoda-storage-wars.jpg|René Nezhoda en ¿Quién da más? Tyler-dale-american-restoration.jpg|Tyler Dale en Los restauradores. AO_Nerville.jpg|Nerville en La naranja molesta. angel.dn.jpg|Angel Batista en Dexter. will.JPG|Will Graham en la serie Hannibal. El Show de Brak Logo.png|Insertos en El show de Brak. George-of-the-jungle-4f1dd7e761f70.png|Letreros también en George de la selva. BATBYNEWNICKLOGO.png|Presentación y Letreros también en La granja. Logo de Sanjay Craig.png|Letreros también en Sanjay y Craig. Harvey Beaks Logo.png|Letreros y también en Harvey Beaks (Eps. 1-32). thumb|230px|Homenaje a Rolman Bastidas. thumb|230px|Homenaje al actor venezolano Rolman Bastidas. thumb|230px|Rolman Bastidas, grabando. thumb|right|230 px Rolman Bastidas es un actor de doblaje y locutor venezolano, que ha doblado a varios personajes en el doblaje venezolano. nacido el 9 de enero de 1970. Es conocido por interpretar a Harold en Isla del drama, Luz, drama, acción y Drama total: Gira mundial y Roy Mustang en la serie de anime Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood entre otros papeles. Además de locución, realiza comerciales para televisión y radio y eventos privados de entretenimiento. thumb|right|230 pxEl 13 de agosto de 2016 anuncia su posible retiro del doblaje debido a que se mudaría a la República Dominicana.Facebook - Rolman Bastidas. Publicado el 14 de agosto de 2016., sin embargo el 23 de noviembre del mismo año, confirmó que seguiría doblando algunas producciones desde el país en el que actualmente reside.Facebook - Rolman Bastidas. Publicado el 23 de noviembre de 2016. En 2019 se muda a España, en donde sigue doblando algunas producciones ocasionalmente, así como hacía anteriormente en República Dominicana. Filmografía Anime Shinichiro Miki *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Roy Mustang *Galaxy Angel - Ludwig Yasunori Matsumoto *Vandread - Líder de los humanos *Trinity Blood - Virgil Walsh Otros *Fullmetal Alchemist - Roy Mustang *The Prince of Tennis - Takashi Kawamura *Transformers Armada - Billy *Nodame Cantabile - Ryutaro Mine / Letreros / Voces adicionales *Twin Spica - Fuchuya Shinnosake *Hack//SIGN - Sora *S-CRY-ed - Ryuhou *Bokurano - Daiichi Yamura *Gantz - Matsumura *Solty Rei - Yuto K Steel *Stratos 4 - Sora Ikeda *Black Cat - David Pepper / Frit Morris (ep 3-4) *Duel Masters - Knight *Matantei Loki Ragnarok - Fenryr / Narración *Battle B-Daman - Yamato Delgado *Beyblade - A.J. Topper *Steel Angel Kurumi Shiki - Tenkai Sumeragi *Tsukihime - Nero Chaos *El Conde de Monte Cristo - Albert *Mushishi - Kai (ep 18) / Taku (ep 26) *Blue Dragon - Regolas / Gilliam / Amigo de Shu *Transformers Cybertron - Coby *Transformers Energon - Wingsaber/Wind Dager *Di Gi Charat Nyo - Tai *Pita Ten - Profesor *DNA² - Voces adicionales *Slayers Next - Príncipe Alfred, Mesero (ep. 7) *Viewtiful Joe - Caja de Sorpresas / Gato de Jugete (un cap.) *Trinity Blood - Hyuge Series animadas Rob Paulsen *Las aventuras de Coco Fred - Coco Fred *Danger Rangers - Squeaky Otros *Winx Club: **'Nabú' **'Profesor Avalon' **'Roy' (5ª temp.) **Mike (3ª temp.) **Romeo (ep. 28) **Sirviente (ep. 31) **Hombre en Espero (ep. 59) **Guardián del inframundo (ep. 63) **Gantlos equivocado (Episodio 81) **Hombre en la radio (ep. 89) *Daniel El Tigre - Narrador / Ero el Panadero *Thundercats (2011) - Tigro *Redakai: conquista el Kairu - Kox *Justicia Joven - Tornado Rojo / Zatara / Sr. Tornado *Pop Pixie - Floxy *Lucky Fred - Friday / Padre falso de Braianna *Bob Esponja - Primo Stanley (personaje episódico) / Fred / Perca Perquins /Voces adicionales *Danny Phantom - Tucker "Tuck" '/ Fantasma Escritor *Isla del Drama, Luz, drama, acción, Drama total: Gira mundial y Drama total: La venganza de la Isla- 'Harold *Kid vs. Kat - Burt Burtonburger *Planeta Sheen - Grish el hermoso *La granja - Cerdo, Ed (ep. 10), Presentación, Presentador del Zbox360, Voces adicionales *Niño Ardilla - Rodney *La pandilla de la selva: al rescate - Bob *Legión de Superhéroes - Superman *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Michael Johnson, Megatech *La Gatita Poppy - Hugo *Zorrino Kung Fu - Cerdo *Olly, el submarino - Pancho *Stoked! Locos por las olas - Andrew Baummer *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Barriguita Risueña, Lord Panqueque, voces diversas *Edgar & Ellen - Miles Knightleigh *Planeta Sketch - Ninja Resuelvetodo *Jacobo Dos Dos - Wilson *Secundaria de clones - Sr. Mayordomotron, Ponce de León, Apestosín, Cangrejón, Paco *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Walden *Clifford, el gran perro rojo - T-Bone *Clifford de cachorrito - Jorge *Hombres X: Evolución - Scott Summers / Cíclope *Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios - Sid (1ª voz) *Jones, el robot - Socks (2ª voz) *Los hermanos Koala - Sammy *Engie Benjy - Engie Benjy *Mi amigo es un gigante - Sandborn *Batman, el valiente - Gnort, Adam Strange, Scooby-Doo *Chica Supersabia - Todd *Pinky Dinky Doo - Sr. Cobaya / Bobby Boom *Martin Mystery - Marvin *Samurai Jack - Voces adicionales *Los Jóvenes Titanes - Control Fenómeno / Johnny Rancid (2ª voz) / Plasmus / Cron / Rayo / Mecánico *La robot adolescente - YK-9 / Kenny Mogg, voces adicionales *Lola & Virginia - Agi / Yukio *Elías, el botecito de rescate - Crucero *Martha habla - Danny Lorraine *Maya y Miguel - Teo *Los Oblongs - George Klimer *Ratón Esponja - Rolo *Pixcodelics - Pix *El show de Brak - Insertos / Voces adicionales *Skyland - Mahad (2ª voz) *Capitán Flamingo - Narrador *Chuggington - ? *Fimbles - Rockit *Steven Universe - Sr. Sonrisas *Clarence - Walt (Padre de Breehn) *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Control Fenómeno, voces adicionales *Harvey Beaks - Foo / Letreros ( ) *Zip Zip - Sr. Livingstone *Garrapatas y catapultas - Bod *Trompa Tren - Capitán *El mundo de Eliot - Padre de Eliot *El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly - Señor Duende (Padre de Ben) *Héroe: 108 - Conejo Fantasma *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Robin Hood / Santa Claus / Voces adicionales *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Ero el pastelero / Letreros *Sanjay y Craig - Sr. Leslie Noodman / Letreros ( ) *Blaze and the Monster Machines - Zeg *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Señor Caralarga *Dora y sus amigos - Voces adicionales *Peg + Gato - Sr. Richard *Campeones Sendokai - Kiet *Harvey Beaks - Foo (Todas las temporadas) *Universitarios - Spud, Voces adicionales *The Batman - Voces adicionales *Ser Ian - Voces adicionales *Locos dieciséis - Voces adicionales (doblaje venezolano) *Jimmy Two-Shoes - Voces adicionales *Dora, la exploradora - El pollo rojo, Voces adicionales *Go, Diego, Go! - Voces adicionales *Animales en calzones - Voces adicionales *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Voces adicionales *Rabbids Invasion - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *Superman: Brainiac ataca - Brainiac (Lance Henriksen) *El regreso del grúfalo - Ratón (James Corden) *Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas - Embajador *Max Steel: Peligro de extinción - Agente de N-Tek *Max Steel: El dominio de los elementos - Agente #1 *All-Star Superman - Voces adicionales *Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera - Voces adicionales *La Mujer Maravilla: la película - Steve Trevor ''' *Batman: Año uno - Johnny Vitti *Frutillita: El Cielo Es El Límite - Señor Caralarga *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Oso *Una navidad abominable - Sr. Winterbottom *Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Dr. Will Magnus *Papá, soy una zombi y Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Phil Grim *Los patines mágicos - Entrenador *El hijo de Batman - Voces adicionales *Traviesa Navidad - Voces adicionales '''Películas de anime Koji Tsujitani *Inuyasha la película 2: El castillo de los sueños en el espejo - Monje Miroku (Varios diálogos) *Inuyasha la película 3:La espada conquistadora - Monje Miroku 'Películas' Aidan Quinn *Los caballos de McBride - Matt Davidson (2012) *Whitney Brown - Henry Brown (2011) Adrien Brody *Indiferencia - Henry Barthes (2011) *Giallo - Giallo (2009) (Doblaje venezolano) Christian Slater *True Romance - Clarence Worley (1993) (Redoblaje venezolano) (2018) (Home Studio RD) ( ) *El ejecutor - Marcus Baptiste (2012) (Doblaje venezolano) *El gringo - Teniente West (2012) (Redoblaje de Venezuela) Otros *2 días en Nueva York - Mingus (Chris Rock) (2012) (doblaje venezolano) (2016) *¿Quién es Bernie? - Bernie Tiede (Jack Black) (2012) (doblaje venezolano) (2016) *Seeds of yesterday - Bart Foxworth (James Maslow) (2015) *Chaplin - Charles Chaplin (Robert Downey Jr.) (1992) (doblaje venezolano) (2014) *Todo por la música - T.J. Harris (Chris Sheffield) (2013) *Todo sobre ti - Gerard (Peter Dinklage) (2013) *Scary Movie 5 - Ja' Marcus (Snoop Dogg), Dorn Kolb (Ben Cornish), Insertos, Voces adicionales (2013) *Tom, Dick y Harriet - Reese Dazinger (Michael Eklund) (2013) *Vehículo 19 - Mohawk (Welile Nzuza) y Voces adicionales (2013) *La venganza de la cortesana - Thomas (Daniel Roesner) (2012) *The Place Beyond the Pines - Avery Cross (Bradley Cooper) (2012) (Doblaje venezolano) *Para pasarla bien, llámanos... - Jerry (Seth Rogen) (2012) *3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom - Bruce (Chris O'Dowd) (2012) *Corre y pega - Sandy Osterman (Sean Hayes) (2012) (Doblaje venezolano) *C'mon Man - Jeff Woods (Tony Rock) (2012) *Hielo en el cielo - Rector Hermann Meyer (Michael Lerchenberg), Voces adicionales (2011) *De Prada a Nada - Edward Ferris (Nicholas D'Agosto) (2011) *Misión secreta - Ben Geary (Topher Grace) (2011) venezolano *Source Code - Colter Stevens (Jake Gyllenhaal) (2011) venezolano *Fuerzas especiales - Hunt (Michael Jai White) (2011) *I Will Follow - Evan (Blair Underwood) (2011) *Súper - Frank D'Arbo / Crimson Bolt (Rainn Wilson) (2010) *The Good Witch's Gift - Derek Sanders (Noah Cappe) (2010) *El barco fantasma - Downey (Henry Nixon) (2009) (versión DVD) *Vidas robadas - Tom Adkins Sr. (Jon Hamm) / Mark Wakefield (Graham Phillips) (2009) *The Vicious Kind - J.T. (Vittorio Brahm) (2009 *Creation - Joseph Hooker (Benedict Cumberbatch) (2009) *La señora milagro - Seth Webster (James Van Der Beek) (2009) *El mensajero - Alan (Michael Chernus) (2009) *Toe to Toe - Kevin (Gaius Charles) (2009) *Birds of America - Morrie (Matthew Perry) (2008) *Trucker - Runner (Nathan Fillion) (2008) *The Lucky Ones - T.K. Poole (Michael Peña) (2008) venezolano *El Espiritu - Mahmoud (Eric Balfour) (2008) venezolano *Pendragon: La herencia de un guerrero - Arturo Pendragon (Aaron Burns) (2008) *El escapista - Viv Batista (Seu Jorge) (2008) *Monster Ark - Russell (Bill Parks) (2008) *Batalla escolar - Hamish (Yann Bernaquez) (2008) *El monstruo de roca - Voces adicionales (2008) *El tesoro de Troya - Heinrich Schliemann (Heino Ferch) (2007) *Lord of War - Jack Valentine (Ethan Hawke) (2005) *The Amateurs - Howard (Steven Weber) (2005) *El hotel de los sueños: México - Charles (Manuel Witting) (2005) *Perfume - Guido (Peter Gallagher) (2001) *La sombra del vampiro - Gustav von Wangenhein (Eddie Izzard) (2000) *El cubo - Quentin (Maurice Dean Wint) (1997) *Sangre y vino - Henry (Harold Perrineau) (1996) *Dirty Dancing - Stan (Wayne Knight) (1987) venezolano *Hamburger Hill - Pvt. Joe Beletsky (Tim Quill) (1987) venezolano Series de TV Rob Paulsen ''' *Big Time Rush - Sam SelMart '''Otros *Patrick Melrose - Patrick Melrose *Penny Dreadful- Victor Frankestein *El proyecto Mindy - Dennis (Ed Helms) *Big Time Rush - Wayne Wayne *Missing Person Unit (Vermist) - Nick Bulens (Kevin Janssens) *Los Kennedy - Bobby Kennedy (Barry Pepper) *Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Eric Tanner / Voces adicionales (1ª y 3ª temp.) *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Jared "Coop" Cooper *The Naked Brothers Band - Matt Peinfield *Lockie Leonard - Sarge Leonard *Intercambio extranjero - Martin *Escuela de espías - Chad *Connor Undercover - Eduardo Garci *El mundo de Indie - Vikram Mehta *El ciber-mundo de las chicas - Padre de Jackie *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Brobee / Jack Black (Él mismo) *Teens al poder - Jack Braddock *Perfume de verano - Park Jung Jae *Última onda - Elliot / Scott / Voces adicionales *Weeds - Voces adicionales *Billy El Exterminador - Voces adicionales *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Voces adicionales *La radio libre de Roscoe - Voces adicionales *Dexter - Angel Batista *LazyTown - Pixel (doblaje venezolano) *La naranja molesta - Nerville *Motel Bates - Caleb Calhoun *Brooklyn 9-9 - Detective Charles Boyle (temp. 1-2) *Episodios - Andy Button (Joseph May) *Californication - Hank Moody (temp 7) 'Series reality / Telerrealidades/ Netflix' *La pequeña familia de terra - Joe Gnoffo *Magic for Humans - Host *Zumbo’s Just Desserts - Voces Adicionales *Derren Brown - Voces Adicionales *Explained: Marijuana - Host *Explained: Tatoo - Host *Sugar Rush - Voces Adicionales *Amazing Interiors - Voces Adicionales *Pequeña mujer - Joe Gnoffo *Comidas Exóticas - Andrew Zimmern *Decodificado - Brad Meltzer *Top Gear - Rutledge Wood *Paranormal State - Sergey *Survive This: ¿Quién quiere irse? - Zac *Videos Divertidos de Animal Planet - ' Keegan - Michael Key' (2ª voz) *La historia de la tierra - Doctor Claudio La Torre *Proyecto Adrenalina - Andrew Brownlee (2do Adrenalita supremo del año) y otros competidores *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Josh *Bodas espectaculares - Voces diversas *Criss Angel Mindfreak - Voces diversas *Ninja Warrior - Narrador cronista *Alienígenas ancestrales - Giorgio A. Tsoukalos *Búsqueda Alienígena - Giorgio A. Tsoukalos *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Max Joseph *Contacto extraterrestre - Giorgio A. Tsoukalos *Bad Ink - Voces adicionales *¿Quién da más? - René Nezhoda *Guerra de Envíos - Dusty Davies *Los restauradores - Tyler Dale *El precio de la historia - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de tesoros - Voces adicionales 'Documentales' *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Lindsay Powell (1ª voz) *Superhéroes desenmascarados - Michael Chabon *Máquinas de Maldad - Eric Strauss *Mi corta vida - Dr. Mark O'Carroll *Territorio salvaje - Voces diversas *Mundos perdidos - Voces adicionales *Food Tech - Boby Bognar *Decodificado - Brad Meltzer *Drogas, negocio redondo - Voces adicionales 'Dramas coreanos' *Mil Días de promesas - Jang Jae Min 'Dramas chinos' *Sinfonía de amor - Liu Chen Xi 'Telenovelas portuguesas' *El beso del escorpión - Marco Santos Referencias *Imagen de: Perfil de Windows Live "Voces y caras de Venezuela" Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de República Dominicana Categoría:Actores de doblaje de España